harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodestar Chapter 10
Chapter Ten Virgil was stunned His jaw crashed to the ground! Chad and Albert looked at one another in shock. Their eyes were wide with awe. It was Alzada Castro...and she was very much alive! "Alzada Castro?" Albert asked in a quiet whisper, so low that hardly anyone could hear him, "You're alive! But, we saw you being killed!" "Your eyes were playing tricks on you, Amor. Virgil Roberts is a stupid fool!" Alzada said, her dark eyes boring into Virgil with absolute scorn, "A bigger fool than even I ever thought existed. I was out of town, literally in this case, I have been for a few years. The woman he was running around with, using my name, my identity, and carrying his child, that he murdered was really my twin sister, Ekalaka!" Chad looked at Alzada in shock. Albert began to shudder, his face was terrified. He then pulled Albert close, protecting him, "What do you mean?" he asked, "And what do you mean you had a twin sister?" Alzada felt ashamed of what she had been told by her parents about her sister, so she started. "It was something I never told a lot about to anyone, neither did my parents. Not a lot of people even knew about her. Some knew of her, but she was not in school with us. Which was why nobody ever saw her. She was always a haughty madam and she forced our parents to send her to boarding school all the way in Houston. She often stayed there, even on holidays, and was never home. I didn't want Boarding School, and I knew my parents could barely afford sending her, and so, I stayed around Lodestar. Albert was trembling, "But she looked a lot like you," he whispered. "She scared me." "That's true, Querido," Alzada said, comfortingly, "And she had no right scaring you the way she did! But I digress. Ekalaka and I were twins. Fraternal to be sure, but we were twins nonetheless. We did have some similarities, but not very many." Chad looked at her, "For one, you're not as snotty as she was," he said. "Thank you, Chad, I appreciate that," she said. "however, some months ago, I found out that 'it' over there had been cheating on ME, with my own SISTER! I also found out that it was Ekalaka who pretended she was me when she married Jonathan Hale, and she did all her cheating! The little snip stole my identity, but I put the kibosh on it when she was killed. It took me some time and a lot of doing to get it fixed, but I got it done. All the while she did it, I was out of town. I was living in Lubbock at that time, attending Texas Tech and working at the hospital. It's clear that she and I were very different in personality. Personally, I wouldn't touch Virgil Roberts with a barge pole, except to hit him with it!" "She was a whore," Virgil screamed, "nothin' more than a piece of ass!" Alzada glared at him, "Shut up, Roberts! I don't want to hear another single word from your lying mouth! Seems like I got a bit of news when I got in from Lubbock about you, you scummy vermin! I heard about what you did with that slag Tracy Barlow when she was here," she seethed, "Jonathan told me about it. He told me everything! You and that idiot of a father of yours. Treating her like she was less than a housekeeper for you two. You ought to be back in prison!" Virgil ignored Alzada and sneered at Albert, "Baseball bat!" he said, laughing in derision! Again, Albert froze solid. He emotionally shut down and fell to the ground in a fetal position. He crouched and hid his head, completely terrified, he also started to cry. Alzada was horrified at what he had just done. She shot Virgil a deadly look as he was laughing insanely at what he did. "Chad," she whispered, "did that bastard just say what he did and Albie just shut down?" "Yes," Chad said sadly, running to Albert and holding him close, "because his no-good worthless excuses of parents came near to beating his head in with a baseball bat, for not filling a salt shaker properly!" Alzada was horrified. "Just because a salt shaker wasn't filled to their royal expectations?!" she croaked, "That's absolutely vile! Also, that is a very petty reason to threaten someone with serious injury." Chad held Albert close, "Yeah, his father, that wicked man, was the one who had that flipping instrument. And I have no liking for Mr. Dawson for that," he said, his anger towards his best friend/adopted brother's birth father evident, "That is why Albert can't attend baseball games, he's that scared and that scarred. Even the mere mention of those words is a trigger to his PTSD. It sets off a panic attack that he can't control, because he's so scared he's going to get hurt." Alzada looked at Albert. Her heart broke for him. She had never really known him because she hadn't ever been close to the Hutchinson family, but seeing him in such pain was heartrending and traumatizing. It solidified what she had to do. "I just never realized how severe the abuse was, I doubted if anyone else ever realized it, except for you and Michael Potter, you two seemed to know him best," she said softly. She tentatively put her hand on Albert's shoulder, "Albie? Mio, it's Alzada. Chad's got ya, Mio. Virgil won't lay a hand, or ANYTHING ELSE, on you. Ever. I'll personally see to that." Virgil laughed, "You think you can stop me, you stupid bitch?!" he bragged, "My daddy will let me get away with ANYTHING I want!" Alzada shot him a venomous look out of her dark eyes. If looks could have killed, Virgil would have been transfixed right on the spot! "You are a fine one to talk about your daddy! You and your scumbag father are nothing more than trash," she spat angrily, "I may not be wealthy like you, but at least I have some common sense, which you have none! You disgust me!" Virgil sneered, "Watch your mouth, woman!" "You dare to call me 'Woman'?! That is a mistake, vermin, a BAD one!" Alzada yelled, "And I would advise you to button your big yap and you had better not EVER say that to me again! Because if you do, I'll see you stretched out flat on the ground, and you know darn well that I can do it!" Virgil yawned in boredom, which was quite rude, but Alzada ignored it. She went on. "Now you think about this! Billy Bob Lipscomb doesn't want ANYTHING to do with you after what you did to his niece, the entire Hutchinson family doesn't like you for obvious reasons, the Hales don't like you, most of the other families in this town think you're nothing but trash; hell, even I'' don't like you, and you're the worst example of trash I've ever seen!" Virgil, dismissive, snapped his fingers, his usual sign of dismissal, and glared at Alzada, "Your sister was more of a woman than you are," he said nastily, "she was such a FINE piece of ass!" That set Alzada off. She marched right up to the uncouth lout, balled up her fist and, as she promised, she smashed him one in the mouth! He fell down to the ground! Chad and Albert were stunned, but pleased. Albert clung to Chad for dear life, Chad pulled him even closer and held him protectively. He crooned soft words to help Albert through the darkness. "You think my sister, my amoral slut of a sister, known far and wide as the 'Bicycle of Bellaire Academy', was more of a lady?!" Alzada snapped, "Well, then you just found out what a real 'lady' can do to a chauvinistic piece of trash like you! Now, you listen to me, get the hell away from here, and get away from Albie Dawson, before I break your face! Vamoose! Fuera!" "You psycho bitch," Virgil screamed, "I'll have you arrested for assaulting me! My daddy will throw you in jail, you slut!" Alzada glared at her enemy, "You disgust me!" she spat, "Vamoose! Just scram!" Virgil skittered off, but not before he screamed, "Baseball bat!" at Albert, out of sheer spite. This thoroughly provoked Alzada and she ran over and thrashed Virgil for what he said. "You ever say that to him again," Alzada hissed, "and I will make sure you will not LIVE to see the next sunrise!" Chad held Albert close as he unleashed his tears. "There, there, Albs," Chad said softly, "I've got ya, buddy." "Chad," Alzada said in a soft but commanding tone, "get Albie home, and get him into his bed. You sit up with him however long it takes. I'll handle this bastard myself!" Alzada continued to pummel Virgil for what he did. "For all your loud mouth and disgusting bragging about what you do to people," Alzada screamed, "you're nothing but a miserable craven coward! Sinverguenza! You have absolutely no shame! NONE!" Virgil was trapped, but was still fighting, "Damn you, woman!" he spat, "you dare to challenge my superiority!" Alzada screamed, "Superiority?!" she laughed in derision, "Are you deluded?! You think you're superior?! News flash for you! You're ''not superior, you're just a loser!" Virgil got up and ran off, his pride and ego wounded, also he was much the worse for wear after Alzada thrashed him. "Jest y' wait, Castro!" he screamed, "I'll mop up the floor with ya!" Alzada laughed, "Ohmigod!" she scoffed, "I've just been threatened by the biggest piece of scum in all of Lodestar! You think you're going to mop up the floor with me?! Ha! You couldn't mop up the floor at Chik-Fil-A!" "Don't you insult my favorite restaurant, you wicked woman," screamed Virgil. "No surprise you like that place, you bigot!" Alzada screeched, "You think I am scared to death of you? All because you and your stupid daddy are so busy trying to terrorize this town, because you two have money?! Feh! Your daddy sells animal feed and grain. The only reason that is, is because farmers would have to go elsewhere for it, and I doubt they could. Well, get this through your fat head, you bigoted swine! I am NOT scared of you! Maybe my sister was dumb enough to fall for your lies, but I sure as hell am not!" Virgil, not wanting to have anything else to do with Alzada Castro, ran off. "Coward!" Alzada screamed at the top of her lungs as he ran off, "Typical coward you are! You get your butt busted, an' you run off like the gutless piece of chicken shit you are! All talk and no do! Your daddy's fortune, as much as it is, ain't gonna help you one little BIT, you chicken shit swine! You're goin' to prison, Virgil Roberts! Do you hear me, you bastard?! You will be goin' to the Penitentiary, for the rest of your unnatural life!!!" She looked at Chad and Albert, and she gently adjusted Albert's comfort blanket around his shoulders. Albert's senses noticed her lavender perfume. It was comforting. Alzada looked at Chad, to see if it was all right. Chad nodded approval at Alzada. She took out a small bottle of perfume and put some of the scent on the blanket. Its fragrance and calming aroma helped soothe Albert and the tears began to fall. Chad held him close as he cried. Alzada's eyes filled with tears as well. She had never known how bad the abuse Albert endured had been, especially living away from Lodestar as she had. Like everyone, she saw him as always optimistic, but she never saw the pain that he had to endure. Chad looked at Alzada, "I'm getting him home now, Alzada," he said, "maybe you should go home too." Alzada nodded, "Yes, I think I better, it IS getting late." she said quietly, "I am sure I will be fine. Never fear, Chad, I'll keep on the alert. Virgil is out for my blood now, but I am not going to be stopped by that little Poppa's Boy! But right now, Albie's your top priority, he needs you. I'll see you tomorrow." Alzada walked down Pine Street to its intersection with Austin Avenue and went west back to her new apartment, which was near the Baptist Church. Coming down Pine Street, the street they lived on, was Michael Potter and Billy Bob Lipscomb. Michael lived with Chad and Albert, and Billy Bob lived a couple of doors down from them with Derek Swisher. Billy Bob looked worried, "What's happened, Chad?" he asked, "Albie's crying." Michael glared down the road, "I bet it was that damned Virgil again," he said. Chad nodded, "It was, guys," he said, "but we had some help in this one." Billy Bob was intrigued, "Who?" Chad looked serious, "Alzada Castro!" Michael was stunned. "Alzada? I thought she was dead?" he said. Chad nodded, "Apparently, Virgil had a relationship with her fraternal twin sister, Ekalaka, someone nobody in town here even KNEW existed," he said, "she stole her sister's identity and she used it all this time. It was Ekalaka whom he killed on Christmas Eve. The real Alzada had been out of town all these years." "So, the real Alzada was?" Billy Bob asked. "Out of town," Chad confirmed, "I talked with Jonathan Hale, and he asked her parents, who work at Dall-Lode. They confirmed that Alzada was in fact out of town. She lived in Lubbock all these years and attended Texas Tech, and worked at the hospital, and all the while, Ekalaka was lying to everyone." "So, it was HER who was pregnant with that scum's baby," Michael shook his head, and took out a cigarette. He lit it, and was trying to figure out all of this. Chad also lit a cigarette, and the two talked about what to do next. Billy Bob took Albert close and held him. Albert sobbed in Billy Bob's arms. "It's all right, kiddo," he said, "we're gonna protect ya. That Virgil won't lay a damned hand on you again." Chad walked up to Albert, caressing his head, "It's all right, buddy," he said tenderly, "Mike, Billy Bob, Alzada and I are gonna keep you safe." After Michael and Chad finished their cigarettes, the four walked back up to their homes. Chad and Michael leading a sobbing Albert in. Michael then gently picked him up and held him on his lap. He gently caressed his back until Albert calmed down. Chad and Michael got him settled into bed, with his blanket and his favorite comfort bunny and doll ready for him. The next morning, Michael, Albert and Chad were all asleep. Albert in his bed, Michael in a nearby chair and Chad on the settee near his bed. That same morning, Virgil woke up and smiled smugly. This was going to be his day. The grandest day of his life! He had a fantastic plan to put that snit Alzada in her proper place, under HIS heel! He was gonna force her to cook and clean for him, and if she didn't, she would get abused by him! His day was about to hit a MAJOR snag! Just as he sat down to breakfast, his face smug and superior, the doorbell shrilled. He sighed disgustedly and went to the door. A Lodestar police officer was at the door. He glared at Virgil. "What the hell do YOU want, you pig?!" Virgil sneered offhandedly, "State yer business and make it quick, my breakfast is getting cold!" "You don't worry about your cruddy breakfast! Where you're going, you don't worry about your breakfast! Virgil Roberts," the cop announced sternly, "you are under arrest for the murders of Ekalaka Castro and Mark Ansley!" Virgil thrashed and swore as the police officer handcuffed him, and dragged him out of the house! So much for his plans to abuse Alzada Castro! Later that evening, Chad, Michael, Albert and Billy Bob were at the Gold Star Bar and Grill. They sat outside in the smoking area. Albert was enjoying one of Donna Erath's famous Chicken Pot Pies. Chad and Michael had a steak dinner, and Billy Bob enjoyed a huge bacon double cheeseburger meal. "How are things?" Donna came bustling up, "Albie, I have another pot pie with your name on it, darlin', plus some other goodies," she said briskly, "another soda, too?" Albert nodded, "Yes, Donna," he said, "this is delicious." "For you guys, it's on the house," she said. All of a sudden, Sheila Ansley came up to the group. Sheila, a lovely woman with soft brown curls and warm blue eyes, owned the town's appliance store on the courthouse square that she had run with her husband, until his untimely death. This was the first time in a few months that she had been out since Mark had been killed a week after they were married. Despite her grief, which everyone knew was still fresh, she still worked hard at keeping the appliance store a going concern. Her in-laws sometimes helped her, and were there to help her when she felt the grief become too overwhelming. "Hi there," she said. "Hello, Ms. Ansley," Albert said shyly. "You can call me Sheila, honey," she said, gently. Albert always was formal and very shy with people he didn't really know too well, and he didn't know Sheila all that well. They were in different circles in school, but she was often a familiar face. It had been rare that she had hung around with any of the people he was closest to, but he had remembered she had been friends with Caitlin Oldham. "Hello there....Sheila," Albert said very softly. "You're fine, Albert," Sheila smiled. "Hello, Sheila," Billy Bob said, "how are you handling things?" "All I am knowing that I am glad of Virgil Roberts being arrested," she said. That perked up Billy Bob, who was eating his burger. "They finally arrested him?" Billy Bob smiled, "That is fantastic! On what charges?" "Murder," Sheila said, "they arrested him at his home this morning. Dragged him away from his breakfast, they did, kicking and screaming. He's charged with Ekalaka Castro's murder on Christmas Eve, and also for that damned hit and run that he did to murder Mark a week after we married. Also, Derek is talking about attaching some other charges on due to his continuous harassment of Albert." That in itself had been a major explosion! Everyone had their opinions about it, and none of it was sparing Virgil Roberts in the least. The handsome Mark Ansley, who had owned the appliance store that his parents had opened years ago, had just married Sheila Hall, herself from a wealthy family, and then a week after their marriage (and a one day honeymoon in Dallas), he had been a victim of a brutal hit and run. Virgil ran him down in cold blood, all because Mark wouldn't give him a free TV! The scene of that horrid day was just burned into Sheila's mind. It was a usual Monday morning, and Mark had yelled at Virgil that he wasn't entitled to a new TV. Sheila overheard the whole thing while she was working in the office on some paperwork. "I want a free TV," he threatened, "and yer gonna git it fer me, boy!" Mark snapped, "No, I am not! And I'd advise you to keep a civil tongue in your head, boy, if ya ever want to be in here again! You think you can run roughshod over everyone else in Lodestar, because of your and your reprobate of a father throwing money all over the place, but trust me, you aren't gonna do that to me! My dad may have fell for it, but trust me, I WON'T! Now, get out of here, before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing!" Virgil was furious and stormed out of the store. His eyes blazing with anger, he took his time walking over to his pickup. He sat inside and bided his time, an evil glint in his eyes though still red with anger over being denied what he felt he was entitled to. A few minutes later, Mark was on his way to the bank, he crossed the street to the Bank. As he was in the crosswalk on Commerce, crossing Austin, all of a sudden, Virgil drove his truck as fast as he can, running Mark over in cold blood! Mark died at the scene, the money bag from the store falling to the ground. He then tore away from the scene, laughing himself silly, the witnesses to the accident screaming at him in total rage. "See that, ya dumb bastards?! That'll learn ya dumbasses to not deny Virgil Roberts whatever he wants!" he screamed in glee, "Ya paid for it with yer life, Ansley, now, that damn wife of yours is a widow, an' I'm jest right proud of doin' it! Shortest marriage in Lodestar history! Can you believe it?! An' I, Virgil Roberts, was the one who did it! Oh, what a joy it is to be me!" He laughed in derision and tore out of town, easily breaking all the speed limits, to get a free TV elsewhere. In a town where he wasn't so known. "That is terrible that he would run down Mark Ansley simply because he wouldn't get his own way," Michael said, as he lit a cigarette. "Rather spiteful, I would say!" Sheila nodded, "You're right, Mike," she said, "Mark was within his rights to tell Virgil that he couldn't have a free TV. And then to run him down as he was on his way to the bank! He just went out of his way to run him over!" Billy Bob looked at her, "How did Milo take it?" he asked. Billy Bob knew that Milo, who was far nicer than his father and brother ever were or hoped to be, and Sheila were now getting chummy with one another. Sheila was pensive, "He was pleased," she said, "Milo and Virgil have hated each other for many years, and seeing the goon get hauled off did Milo's heart a lot of good. We talked it over at his mom's home, and Sandra agreed with me." "Who can blame him," Chad said, as he also lit a cigarette, "Virgil has gotten by with way too much over the years because he thinks his daddy's money will protect him!" Donna came back in with another pot pie for Albert, all ready and packaged to take home. She also got him a large soda to go. She had also, at Chad and Michael's request, made Albert the same dinner they had. Billy Bob had done the same, and asked her to make the same meal he had for Albert. Which she did. "We should pay for all these meals," Billy Bob said. "Nonsense," Donna said, "for you guys, it's all on the house. You all have a good night." "Thank you, Donna," Billy Bob said, "have a good night too." As the four guys walked back to their respective homes, Donna smiled. She looked at Albert as he walked between the two guys who loved him very much. He was small compared to those two, but they protected him very well. She sighed. Mitch came up to Donna, "Heavy eaters, aren't they?" he smiled. "Not really, honey, it's a pleasure to do that for him. It's fine, Mitch," she smiled back, kissing his cheek, "I love doing it. After all, they have no servants, and they do a lot of things themselves. And they're such good guys. They deserve some happiness." "That was a nice thing you did for Albert," Mitch nodded approvingly. "Thank you, darlin'," Donna grinned, "He deserves some good to happen to him for once." The Eraths, like everyone else in Lodestar, knew what Albert's hateful parents had done to him over the years. Usually, back in the day, Victor and Julietta Dawson would come into the bar, and get quite smashed on booze. Both of them were very mean drunks, and were as evil as all get out. They would stop in right at opening time (11 AM), plant their backsides on a barstool and tie one on, and they would not finish until they knew Albert was home from school (about 3 PM), then they would go home and take their anger and hostility (over petty things, real and even imagined) out on their only child. It had not been uncommon to see Albert around Lodestar with some pretty terrible bruises and knots over his eyes, and lumps on his head. Most of the people of Lodestar would be enraged at the sight of poor Albert all battered and bruised, and everyone clamored to be the ones to help him. Despite it all, he tried to put a positive light on things, and was as sunny and upbeat as he could be. One time, though, his injuries were so terrible that Mitch and Donna had to close the bar and to take him to the ER at Hockley Memorial Hospital. Albert's injuries had been so severe that he had to be hospitalized for the better part of a month after that brutality, and his waste of space parents didn't even bother to go and see him! In fact, for the whole time that he was in the hospital, they sat in the bar and guzzled booze, gloating about their brutality towards their son, until they were so loaded they couldn't even walk and their speech was slurred! For that, and for the sake of Albert, whom he really liked and wished to protect, Mitch had them banned for life from the Gold Star. They were quite livid with that, but since they didn't have their punching bag to take it out on, they threw some glasses and smashed them, threw some dishes smashing them as well, and then smashed some of the windows. They were forced to pay for the exorbitant damages and ordered to stay away from the premises. They were warned that if they ever came to the Gold Star again, they would be arrested for trespass! The only family who even bothered to come and see him was the Hutchinson family. Eric, Felicia, Chad and Jennifer were appalled at what happened to Albert. Other families, the Hales, the Briscoes and other families also came in to see him. His classmates from school also came and visited him. The town united to help the poor lad who had been treated with such violence and hatred by his own parents. The town made it clear whenever the Dawson elders were out that they were not liked. The town pretty much ignored them and gave them the cold shoulder. Even the kind-natured Frieda Cottle, who was known for being one of the nicest people in the world, would shoot daggered looks at Victor and Julietta. They didn't take a blind bit of notice to the hateful looks and whispered and very barbed comments about the way they treated their son. Frieda would often make her famous chili for Albert to enjoy. Wherever they went they were not looked upon favorably. No store would take their money, at one point, Mark Ansley's father, wrathfully told Victor that his patronage was no longer welcomed! The same went for all the other stores in Lodestar! Even Wendell Roberts, one of the least desirable people in town, would scorn the Dawsons to their face. While Virgil would bully Albert (which his parents wholeheartedly approved of), the Dawsons would not let anyone's opinion matter to them! They also would gleefully watch Virgil beating him up! Even Hank Lynn, the paper's editor, got in on it, and wrote perhaps one of the most scathing editorials anyone ever saw. He literally ripped Victor and Julietta Dawson to shreds for their monstrous abuse, which the whole town learned about. Of course, they didn't take a blind bit of notice of it. They and Virgil would get their jollies beating Albert to a pulp. It was a couple of days later, after he had gotten out of the hospital, that the Hutchinsons finally got him out of that house of horrors. He had been nearly beaten senseless by his father with a baseball bat, all because he hadn't filled the salt shaker properly. His mother then kicked him and hurled him across the room, just because she could! The day after, he did not dress for Gym because of the brutalizing he had taken from his family the night before. Chad saw what happened and he helped comfort Albert, who sat and cried. The gym teacher noticed what happened and he had Chad and Albert sent home, after relaying what happened to the principal. Chad was so angry about what had happened to his best friend that he had taken a sobbing Albert home with him, and Eric and Felicia, after seeing Albert nearly overwhelmed in pain and tears, did what they had to do. For them, AND Lodestar, that was the last straw! The Dawson elders HAD to be punished, and they would be! Eric called CPS and then the Lodestar police. Felicia helped Albert with the wounds he had been given by his hateful parents. Chad wrapped his arms around Albert and held him tightly as he sobbed in terror and pain. Tears were falling from Chad's eyes too. The look of care and compassion from Chad was touching. Jennifer was furious and she demanded that the Dawsons be run out of town! "That's not right what they did to Albie, Daddy," she spat, tears falling from her eyes too, "they need to be punished." Eric calmed his raging daughter down, "Albie's safe here, sweetheart," he said, "he won't be hurt anymore. Mommy and I are going to work it so he can live here from now on." Meanwhile, a screaming Victor and Julietta were promptly arrested at their palatial home, they were charged with felony child abuse and child endangerment. When CPS came into it, and after talking to Eric and Felicia and also looking at the history of the abuse, which was quite lengthy, the furious couple also lost their parental rights on the spot, and Albert was swiftly put into the Hutchinson family's custody. This pleased Chad, who would have his best friend as a brother. They never had to worry about the awkward phase of transitioning from best friends to brothers. Chad, to Albert's mind, WAS his brother, and also his best friend. After that, Albert was always considered to be a Hutchinson. He was as much a part of their family as anyone else and after a time, he was eventually adopted by Eric and Felicia. He called Eric, Dad; and Felicia, Mum. As for Victor and Julietta, they were driven out of town by the Hutchinsons and the Hales. They moved out of town and were never seen or heard from again. They moved far away from Lodestar, given that everyone in town hated them for the brutality they pulled on their only child. In the eyes of the populace, what they did to Albert was unforgivable! Because of the years of savage brutality, Albert had became very autistic and also was diagnosed with PTSD. The sight or even mention of the words "Baseball Bat" was enough to send him into an off-the-charts panic attack. A vulnerability that Virgil had often exploited for his own sick kicks. Back at their home, Albert was led upstairs to bed, and tucked in by the two guys who loved him with all their heart. Chad sat up with him and Michael was with him as well. They sat up with him until he fell asleep. They then went to bed themselves. The next morning, Virgil was hauled in front of the Judge for his crimes. He crowed. "Not guilty!" Derek Swisher, serving as the prosecutor, called for remand, as Virgil was just plain evil, especially when he kept on taunting Albert Dawson with the words "Baseball Bat". Derek also had him charged with aggravated harassment on Albert. (Derek too, had become a part of Albert's "family") The judge agreed and he was remanded. The guard marched him to the jail cell. In his cell, Alzada walked up to him, and just before she left, she SLAPPED him hard. "There is NOTHING you won't stoop to, is there, you reprobate?!" she spat at him, "You're guilty as hell for what you did, and you know it in your black heart! How stupid do you think this town is?! Besides all that harassment against poor Albie Dawson, which I KNOW you did, and I will tell all to the judge, I also know you murdered my sister, not to mention her unborn child! Not only that, you ran down Mark Ansley because he wouldn't give you a damn free television! And what's worse, is you did all this strictly because you think your stupid father's money will bail your ass out! Well you're NOT getting out, Ogro!" "That's what you think," Virgil sneered. Alzada silenced him, "Shut up!" she said angrily, "You won't torment Albie Dawson ever again. Everyone in this town, myself included, will see to that! For once in his life, instead of being treated like a punching bag and being slammed by your hateful words, he will be showered with love and affection, as he should have been! Sheila Ansley will get over what you did to her husband, and she will have the love and support of everyone here; and I will rebound from you killing my sister. She and I had our differences and I didn't approve of what she did when she took my identity, but in the end, she was still my sister! Let me tell you straight, Virgil Roberts, you make me sick! Completely and totally sick! I hope they throw el libro at your carcass, you disgusting piece of shit! Burn in hell, monstro, because that is where you will be going!" After Alzada left, storming off down the corridor, the guard slammed the jail door shut. Virgil was furious. He just slammed himself down on his cot, infuriated that he was jailed for murder! A few days after Virgil was arrested, Roxy Randall and Del Ray Collingsworth came out of the Gold Star. Alzada looked at them, Roxy was almost irate. "You should have STAYED dead," Roxy spat. Del Ray was confused. That wasn't Alzada, he thought. "Wait a second," Alzada said, "I never was with Del Ray. When was I supposed to have been with him?" Roxy was confused, "Two years ago, I thought?" she said quietly. "I was in Lubbock at that time, I was living there, and working at the Texas Tech Hospital," Alzada said, "Jonathan can vouch for it." Roxy nodded, "What about your folks?" she asked, "and if you were in Lubbock then who was that person who was going all over the place playing off as you?" "That," Alzada said, "was my twin sister, Ekalaka. She passed herself off as me. She stole my identity." "I never knew about her," Roxy said, "nobody did." Alzada explained the whole story. There was a stand-out thing that made her different from her slutty twin sister. Ekalaka had a mole on her derriere, whereas Alzada did not. And Del Ray had clearly remembered that point during their ill-fated tryst. Alzada and Roxy went into the ladies room at the Gold Star, and she showed her the proof. And Roxy believed her. "That clears that up," Roxy said, "I'm sorry that I took it out on you, Alzada. Predictably, it was your sister who was the gold-digger." Alzada nodded, "Yeah, she was," she said to Roxy. "You know, she was called the 'Bicycle of Bellaire Academy'". Seems the name fit her too!" Roxy said, knowing about what Ekalaka Castro had done to the men of Lodestar, and even in school. "She bragged to me and Ronnie about how she slutted around with every man all over that school. She would bed anyone. Why do you think that Aaron Armstrong fled for Houston?" "Aaron is in Houston?!" Alzada was stunned, "What did my dear sister do to him?" "She seduced him," Roxy said, "and apparently the experience was too overly dreadful. He was so disgusted with himself and with that tart that he fled for Houston and became gay. He's feeling ever much better now, Derek goes down there and sees him often, and Aaron is as happy as all get out." "Well, that is good he got a happy ending," Alzada said, "had I seen what Eka had done to him, I would have killed her myself." "I take it you didn't like her either?" Roxy said. "No," Alzada admitted, "I really didn't. You know, Roxy, I always kind of envied your relationship with Ronnie. You two always got on wonderfully, and I was ever so pleased when Eka was sent to Boarding School." "It wasn't always smooth sailing," Roxy admitted with a smile, "sometimes, me and Ron would get into the most hellacious fights over one thing or another. It's not unusual, Zada. It's a sibling thing." "You're probably right there," Alzada said, "I talked with Mom and Dad, and they agree." From that point on, Roxy and Alzada became best friends. She became the third member of Ronnie and Roxy's set. Alzada shortened her name to Zada and she felt better. Zada got a job at Hockley Memorial Hospital and while there, she met John Hockley, a member of one of the town's older families, and they became a very stable and happy couple. Zada still helped Michael, Chad, Billy Bob and Derek to keep Albert Dawson safe. John also joined the cause on Zada's request. Ronnie and Roxy also joined in the cause, as did Sarah Hansford, her husband, Bryan and Quentin Hale. Jonathan Hale and his best friend, Andrew Parmer helped out whenever they could. Also pitching in was Andrew's brother, and Quentin's boyfriend, Brett Parmer. Leading the way was Chad and Albert's folks, Eric and Felicia, and Jennifer and Drew Cochran lent a hand as they could. The papers came through and Chad was also now his brother's legal guardian, due to his autism and PTSD. In the Sullivan County Jail, Virgil was seething. He couldn't believe that his freedom was being taken away from him. His father even had gained a glimmer of sense, especially after he found out about Virgil's beating up of Albert Dawson, which Virgil naturally bragged about. If there was one thing that was redeemable about Wendell Roberts, it was that even HE knew what the limits were. And Albert Dawson was one line he would never have crossed. Not so, his son. On one of his visits, Wendell was angered when Virgil bragged about what he did! "Have you completely lost yer mind, boy?!" he roared, "you had the NERVE to beat up Albert Dawson in the middle of town, in broad daylight?! In front of WITNESSES?! No wonder Truett Hemphill told me about what you did! I thought he had lost it, but I can see he was right! You knew what kind of issues thet poor boy has had all his life! Autistic, got thet PTSD because of thet misery of a father of his nearly caving his head in with a ball bat! And there YOU go, using thet trigger to taunt him and scare him into a near nervous breakdown! I've heard the stories all over town, and nobody else in town would lie. They love Albert Dawson thet much! And then there was you! You bullied him all through school and even today, you still cain't leave him alone! You hurt him so many times thet it ain't funny! Well, finally it is going to STOP!" "But, Daddy!" Virgil groaned, "he's a weakling! He's nothing, compared to us!" Wendall slapped him across the face, hard! "You shut up, boy," he yelled, "you still ain't too old fer me to take behind the woodshed and land ya one! Now, ya listen to me, dummy, Albert's had to endure being beaten by those wretched parents of his for most of his life, and then you jest HAD to turn up the heat and then beat him up at school for no reason other than your own meanness! You should have been kicked out of school same as that other waste of space, Paul Gaines. Paul died because of that drug overdose you pulled on him!" "But, Daddy!" Virgil moaned. "I said shut up, boy," Wendell snapped, "An' I meant it! Now, get this through your thick head, I like Albert Dawson, he's a good boy. A very good boy. A bit awkward socially, I suppose, but hell's bells, it's all a part of his lovable charm. And thet is a charm that will serve him quite well. Thet boy's always upbeat and positive, despite the hard knocks he's taken from you and those bastard parents of his; but you're ruining his health. Even HE can only take so much, an' yer pushin' him to his breakin' point! An' thet is something I ain't gonna tolerate. Now, I'm tellin' ya, boy, you're gettin' no more help, money or otherwise, from me! I'm gonna make sure Albert Dawson is taken care of, in a good way, an' he an' those guys he's livin' with are gonna get some happiness for the first time in a long while. You are to stay away from him! If you don't, I will land you one so hard that your stupid ears will be ringing for a month!" Virgil glared at his father, who was now turning his back on him, "You DARE to tell me what to do, old man?!" he seethed, "I'll destroy you, once I get outta here, and that little weakling Albert Dawson will be at my mercy!" Wendell slapped Virgil across the face once again, this time even HARDER! "You watch thet smart ass mouth of yers, boy!" he said angrily, "Talk down to me once again, an' I'll bust ya a good one thet you'll be in pain for months! I'll see to it thet you'll NEVER see the light of day again! I'm warnin' ya, for the last time, ya will leave Albert Dawson alone and let him get on with healin' from what you and those monster parents of his have done to him! An' you're NOT ever gettin' out of here again! I'm gonna tell the judge thet yer jest too dangerous to be let out. I'll see to it thet you're remanded! You DISGUST me! My only son is Milo! You're DEAD to me!" To punctuate what he had just said, he then slapped Virgil's face again, and Wendell stormed out of the visitor's area. The guard asked if he was coming back. "No, I ain't comin' back, officer," Wendell said sourly, "thet stranger deserves to remain behind bars! For good. It's the only way justice will ever be served for Albert Dawson, poor boy. An' I aim to see thet bastard set in prison for what he did to Albert!" Virgil was totally gob smacked! His father, his hero, his savior, his Cordon Sanitaire, the one man he could always rely on to allow him to do his bad things has turned his back on him. He joined his worthless mother, and useless brother, Milo against him. He sank down on his grubby cot, and threw his dinner across the cell. He then got into a fight with his cellmate, just to provoke him, and he got removed to Solitary Confinement. He was not sorry for what he did. Never would he be sorry! He slumped down in the grimy cot in solitary and started to slam the wall with his fists. He didn't care about the pain, he was going to hate his father for the rest of his days! You just wait, old man, Virgil thought, grimly, maybe that loser Albert Dawson is off-limits, and so is that damned family of his, but YOU'RE not! And once I get out of here, you will be paying for your betrayal of me! Category:Lodestar Episodes